Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{7z - 2}{5} \div \dfrac{5z}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{7z - 2}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{5z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (7z - 2) \times 6 } { 5 \times 5z}$ $r = \dfrac{42z - 12}{25z}$